narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haze Clone Technique
Far Clone? When I was watching the DVD's for this episode, doesn't Oboro call it Far Clone Jutsu, not Fog Clone? Unless it's just a subtitle error on the DVD. --speysider (talk) 18:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I played it back and yes, the English dub calls it Far Clone, not Fog Clone. I am guessing you just assumed it was called Fog Clone from a subtitle error on a stream site --speysider (talk) 17:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I changed it for now. Let's see what others have to say. Also, where are you watching the episodes from (Like a burned DVD or the official ones?) Joshbl56 17:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Uhm, So regrettably I just watched the dub >.< it and I hear "fog". Also, what difference does the medium make?--Cerez365™ 17:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It it was one that had been taken off the internet, it could have bad subtitles from someone trying to match it to what they hear. Joshbl56 17:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm watching them from the official DVD's bought from Amazon ::Whatever version you've watched is wrong, it's called Far Clone in the official DVD's :P --speysider (talk) 18:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand the logic behind calling it that though...--Cerez365™ 18:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand it either, but I guess the people who dubbed the episode decided to call it that. :P --speysider (talk) 18:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that though, and would definitely go with 'fog' personally since it sounds like you misheard.--Cerez365™ 18:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I googled the fog clone jutsu and found this. Since the card names are from the english dubbed episodes, Fog Clone Jutsu is correct, not Far Clone Jutsu. Joshbl56 19:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :kk, but it's strange why I heard it exactly like Far Clone. And no, I didn't read it directly from subtitles :P --speysider (talk) 19:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Difference? There is any difference between this technique and a regular Clone Technique? It doesn't really seem to do anything special--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's some sort of genjutsu illusion clone. According to the Amegakure article, ninja are apparently trained in genjutsu techniques, but this is just speculation. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::And, a regular clone disappears when hit. When these are hit, the attacker goes through them. Jacce | Talk | 19:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Team Oboro introduced two different types of clones: Mist Servant Technique and Haze Clone Technique. Mist Servant Technique is a D-rank genjutsu clone technique (apparently no one knew Genjutsu Kai). Haze Clone Technique is a D-rank ninjutsu clone technique, while Clone Technique is an E-rank clone technique. The Clone Technique will dissipate upon contact, whereas the Haze Clone Technique won't. If you ignore the classification, going from Clone Technique to Mist Servant Technique to Haze Clone Technique is analogous to newer generations of hologram technology. If you think of Clone Techniques as an interdisciplinary field (both ninjutsu and genjutsu), it sort of works.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 14:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC)